


Did you see what that psycho bitch did?

by Mike_Schmight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike_Schmight/pseuds/Mike_Schmight
Summary: Lana Schmight is a average keep to herself high school loner. She has her best friend Sam and her boy friend Dean. That's all she needs. She has been known for getting into fights. But only small ones.  Then one day... Her temper snaps.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm Lana! (my username is mike but that's a fake name) here's my fic! I wrote it for my self but I thought I might share. Feedback greatly appreciated!

I have warned this yellow eyed boy 3 times. To leave me, my stuff and my desk alone. To stop putting his feet on the books under my chair. To stop putting his feet on the back of my chair and rocking it back and forth. I've. Had. Enough. 

"I have warned you 3 times now. Stop or you will regret it." I muttered just loud enough for him and my best friend Sam and boyfriend Dean beside to hear. "Ohhhhhhhhh... I'm so scared Schmight." 

So he did it again. 

And I lost it. A whole pride of lions wouldn't have stood a chance. My temper snapped like a toothpick. 

I pounced on his desk and screamed every bit of profanity I knew at him. "YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU HAVE THE BALLS TO TALK TRASH? WELL LETS SEE IF YOU HAVE ANY NOW! THIS IS WHAT YOU ASKED FOR, RIGHT, ASSHAT?"  
I shoved. Every ounce of anger and frustration went into that push. I pushed the desk (him still in it) so hard that it parted the 2 desks behind him. He hit the wall with a loud bang. 

Everyone around me was stunned. Suddenly Sam and Dean jumped up and started to applaud. Because someone finally did it. Some one stood up to the bully. As they started to clap the teacher leaped to her feet and yelled "HALLWAY NOW!"

I stood up and as I started to walk away I said "I understand what I did was wrong. But I just wanted him to leave me alone mrs." 

As I started to walk out of the class the boy climes out of his now smashed desk. Snapping out of his daze he yelled "DID YOU SEE WAHT THAT PSCYO BITCH DID?!" 

I turned on a dime. "YOU WANNA SEE PSCYO BITCH?! I WILL SHOW YOU PSCYO BITCH!" As I launched my self in his direction but Sam caught me mid air hugging me and whispering that he and Dean would deal with him later. I hugged him and took a deep breath. "Thanks Sammy." I muttered to him. 

"YOU HALL! AND YOU OFFICE!" She said pointing to me and the boy. The teacher shoved the boy down the hall and turned to me and said "What the HELL was that?" I explained the situation. 

We walked back into the room and she announced that I would be sitting where ever I wanted with 2 classmates of my choice and the boy would be moved as far away from me as possible. So Sam picked up my books and hovered over me protectively giving his best bitch face to any one with the balls to snicker while Dean held my hand as we walked to my favorite spot in the back of the class.


	2. At Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys help me make dinner and I plan a small surprise for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out! I had to add on to it. It was extremely short.

I walked into the house, Sam babbling about the science project we had gotten that day. Dean was holding my hand and rubbing his thumb in mindless circles on the back of my palm. Dean had driven us home in the impala and now we were all sitting around the small table in my room of Bobby Singers house. I had been taken in by Bobby when I was 13. My dad had died of cancer that year. My mom had been eaten by a god dammed windego when I was 8. Me and the boys new. But my dad had alwas thought it was a bear. Weird ass bear in that case. 

But I stood up coming out of my daze."Hungry boys?" I asked. "Starving!" They exclaimed in unison. "Well how about... Homemade bacon Mac n cheese... And Cesar salad?" I asked them knowing the answer already but wanting to see the joy in there eyes. "YES PLEASE THAT SOUNDS TO GOOD!!!" They both screamed. "We'll come downstairs and help me before Bobby gets home. I want to have dinner waiting for him. Because I know he's going to be starved." I winked at the boys and beaconed for them to follow me downstairs. 

2 HOURS AND A LARGE MESS LATER  
5:00pm

"There! Done!" I said triumphantly. Dean turned around and Sam launched a cup of flour at his face earning the same yell that can be heard running through the house at LEAST three times a day. "SAMMY!" Sam laughed so hard he cried. 

After a filling dinner and about an hour and a half of homework each, I headed out into the woods for a walk. I found a big clearing that would be perfect for some star gazing and a bonfire. Sheltered from the wind, and far enough from the town to see more stars than imaginable.   
I headed back to the house to get some old news paper from Bobby's garage. 

As the door opened with a loud squeal of protest I saw the dirtied jean legs and boots of Bobby sticking out from under an old pickup. "Hey Lana! Dinner was great!" He said as he slid out from under the bulbous cab. Thanks Bobby. Um...do you have any scraps of news paper? I found a big clearing and I'm thinking about making a surprise for the boys after they saved my ass today." I said trying not to let my pride in the boys show. "Well uh... Actually I think I do. Try looking in the bottom left drawer of the work bench." He said deep In thought. I looked and sure enough he was right. "Thanks Bobby! I'm going to go get it ready! But first...do you know if we have any chocolate bars? I wanna make some chocolate peanut butter marshmallows." I said finally deciding on what I should make. "I don't think so. Take my pickup if you'd like." He handed me a 10 dollar bill. "Thanks so much Bobby! Do you want anything?" I asked. "Nothing I can dream up...actually a hug from my daughter would be nice. And kid? You can keep the change. Get yourself something. You keep this little family afloat." He said this as his face got a shade of red that probably hadn't even be named yet. "Thanks Bobby." I gave him a hug and exited the garage. 

I climbed into the truck after telling the brothers that I was going for groceries. "Well let's get this over with." I muttered as I started the trucks engine and pulled out to go to the wretched supermarket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! More being made as we speak!


	3. Fun and Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I throw my small party and have an incident in the morning. Thankfully no one notices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this so short! I have been trying to get stuff done at school. Her you go. Enjoy!

7:00pm

I pulled into the drive way and parked the truck with a groan. "God dammit. People drive like idiots. Holy shit." I muttered as I jumped out and landed in a cloud of dust beside the truck cab. I went to the house and decided it would be funny to prank the boys. I could easily hear the boys arguing about some board game that I new the secretly played when no one was around.

So I slipped the knife I kept in my boot out and put it in the crack in the window. I slid the bolt open on the window. I climbed in as sly as I could then closed and relatched the window. I snuck up behind Dean (him being the unlucky teen with his back to the door) and put my finger over my lips signaling for Sam to stay quiet. And in one swift motion I slammed my hands onto Deans shoulders and let out a loud whoop. "WHAT THE FUCK LANA!?" He screamed. Me and Sam were laughing so hard we were in tears. 

8:00pm

I played a game of Jenga with the boys then hauled them off to help Bobby so I could cook the marshmallows. I took the chocolate in one pot and the peanut butter in the other and melted them and let it simmer while I diced the peanuts small. Then I took the marshmallows and put them each on a skewer. I rolled them in the peanut butter then nuts and finally chocolate. After I had made 3 whole bags of jet-puffed I poked the skewers into some styrofoam and put it in the fridge beside the coke and rum. (for later) 

When they were cooled I took them out and put them into a Tupperware container. I mixed 4 coke and rums in water bottles with ice and hid them in a brown paper bag with the marshmallows. I headed out to the clearing and his them in the brush. 

9:00pm

After making a large teepee for the flames and covering it with gasoline I went and got the boys. "BOYS!!! I GOT A SURPRISE FOR YOU!!!" I screamed once I entered the yard. Dean jumped out the door first. Promptly followed by his moose of a brother. Then the much calmer form of Bobby. I gave Bobby a wink then glanced at the smiling boys. "Well? Let's go!" I yelled. They followed like lost puppy's. I brought them to the clearing and they instantly got confused look son there faces at the sight if the teepee. "3! 2! 1!" I screamed as I threw a match at the pile. It went up in a ball of flame. 

I then passed out the marshmallows and drinks. We sat till about 2am then after I gave Dean a kiss and Sam and Bobby a hug, I went off to bed. 

THE NEXT MORNING

I got out of bed to make breakfast and I stumbled into the shower. I let the boiling water wash away the stiffness in my back from hauling whole trees onto that bonfire teepee the night before. I climbed out and threw on a Disturbed tee shirt, combat boots and ripped jeans. As I shambled down the stairs I heard a strange whispering. "Bobby lives here. So does the Winchester boys and his foster daughter Lana Schmight. Well let's sneak up on them before that wake up!" They said. I pulled the colt of the table beside me and threw in a round. I could smell the sulfur so I knew it was demons. I rounded the corner and let out 2 shots. Hitting them both between directly the eyes. I let out a small "Yes!" And cleaned up as quiet as I could as to not wake the boys or Bobby. (wow! they didn't wake up from the shooting!) 

2 HOURS LATER

I woke the boys and Bobby up after I finished the breakfast. We ate piles of bacon, mountains of eggs and a heap of pancakes. Dean laid back in his chair with a sigh and plopped his feet onto the table. Bobby frowned at him. I tapped Bobby on the shoulder and gave him a wink. I took the spatula in my hand and went behind Dean with a fake smile. Then I wound up and clonked him on the back of the head with the metal spatula. "LANA WHAT...oh. Sorry." He pulled his feet of the table and I gave him a peck on the cheek. Hugged Bobby. Went to hug Sam but before I could he swept me into his arms and squeezed all the air out of me. "C- can't breathe S- Sammy..." I choked and he put me down. He was laughing and everyone was happy. I gave him a more human hug and went to practice my shooting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! More coming. Please comment!


	4. Fancy Rings and Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (time skip 3 years) Were 21 now. We gave been inseparable since before I can rember. But the boys have been acting weird...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short and the time skip is sudden. But I was having a huge case of writers block. So I will keep writing and I will try to make the second chapter longer.

3 YEARS LATER

I walked hand in hand with Dean through the beautiful forest. Sam was trailing behind us by about 5 feet. We suddenly stepped into a clearing. It was one of our few days with no cases near by. We decided to go for a walk in the forest. 

As we neared the center of the clearing I heard the soft footfalls of Sam stop. Strange...Shit. Are they possessed!? Suddenly Dean took my other hand as well and then... OH. MY. LORD. He's on one knee. He is fiddling to pull something out of his pocket. Holy shit. I must be sleeping. I'm definitely dreaming. I look over to Sam. He smirks and gives me a wink. Then when I turn back to Dean there's a small red velvet box in his hand. He opens it. The small silver ring has a single shining black pearl in the center surrounded by small crystals. 

"Lana Mari Schmight I have loved you for 5 years now. I...well shit. I don't really have a long pretty paragraph for you but...well what I'm trying to say is...I love you. Will you marry me?" Holy shit. Oh my god. "YES! YES! YES! OH MY GOD YES I WILL!" I pulled him up off the ground and into my arms. He stumbled onto me and we fell with a crash onto the soft flowers of the meadow. I put a firm hand on his shoulder and said "Stay." In a firm voice. 

I run over to Sam who is still standing with an awkward look on his face and throw my arms around his neck. "Sam how long have you been planing this?" I ask him in a joking voice. "About a month. Congrats." He says with a chuckle in his chest. "I love you Sammy. Nothing is any different. Got that?" I say. Then as I say that the impact of what's happening finally hits me. The tears flow in torrents. "Come on Sammy!" I pull him over to the spot where Dean is laying in the grass. I push him down into the spot beside his smaller yet older brother. I then landed on top of him and rolled of to the space between him and the smaller Winchester. Dean wrapped his arms around me and hold me to his chest and Sammy takes my hand and plays with my fingers till he gets bored and just decides to hold it in his. 

"I love you two. You know that right?" I ask in a sleepy voice. "Yes we do Lana." They say in unison. "By the way... Did you guys tell Bobby?" I ask. "Um...no." They say still in sync. "I will take that trouble and tell him the news. We all know I'm his favorite." I say with a wink. The next thing I know I'm drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Please comment!


	5. Whims of food and tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wake up a month after our engagement. Bobby still has no idea. But I reflect on old tattoos and decide on a new one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short. Sorry. I have some chick flick shit going on at home. And even more at school. Sorry again.

I woke with a start. I was laying on my bed in the latest dingy motel we had chosen to stay in. I could hear the shower going and Sam was laying across from me on his bed doing something on his laptop. "Morning Lani! Want some breakfast?" He asked when he realized I was awake. "That would be great Sammy... What do you say that after this we go get some groceries for dinner?" I asked him with a smile. "Well...is Dean coming with us?" His voice turned to a barely audible whisper when we heard the water in the shower turn off. "Have you ever been shopping with your brother and tried to buy vegetables?" I asked sarcastically. "How about we get... Some broccoli, potatoes and pork? Sound good?" I asked. "Sure! And for desert?" He asked with a wink. "I've got it covered." I stated with a smirk. Suddenly I whipped my head around to respond to ga sound. Dean was standing there with just his pants on. No shirt and his anti possession tattoo clearly visible. I loved that tattoo on both the boys. It was a very welcomed alternative to the necklace I always had to wear. 

I had tattoos already. I had a gorilla in extreme detail on my right side ribs under my breast. I had my sisters name tattooed on my left forearm and was thinking about getting Sam's on my right. I had a set of wings coming out of my shoulders and down my back as if they were folded. (i had gotten this before i met Cas. it has no resemblance to him. they were made after a ravens.) But there was a large space in-between and that's where I wanted the tattoo. I had just gotten a tat a day ago. Deans name around my ring finger. I did not want that ring to get lost. It was tucked under my seat in the impala. 

"I have an idea! And neither of you are going to like it!" I said coming out if my reverie. "What?" They both said together. 

"CAS! GET YOU FEATHERY ASS DOWN HERE AND HELP ME WITH THIS!" 

Suddenly I heard the fluttering of wings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments greatly appreciated! I promise Castiel will be in the next chapter!


	6. Tattoos and Past Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I get the tattoo and and reflect on why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next are going to be dark. Sorry it's so short.

"Hello Lana, boys. What can I help you with Lana?" Said the squinting holy being before of me. "Well you fluffy winged dickhead I want at tattoo. And your the only one who can do this for me. Capish?" I asked with the most serious look I could muster. "Um....okay. This is a highly strange request. But... What and where do you want it?"  
I whispered my terms into his ear and after I had told him what and why I wanted this tattoo he let out a small grunt of understanding. 

So he placed a hand on the center of my back and is was a small pinch and a blue glow later when he removed it. Dean and Sam were still siting there with confused looks on there faces. Dean still minus his shirt. "Mind explaining this to us?" Dean asked worried. "Chill hun. Look..." I pulled off my shirt still in a black sports bra to reveal my back to them. Sam let out a small "ahhh...I see." And Dean looked at me then back at the tattoo over and over. "Why?" He asked. "You sir are used to wearing a necklace. You have worn one your whole life. I hate necklaces. Remember the incident?" I said in a joking tone. "Yeh..." They both said. 

~2 YEARS AGO~

"SAMMY!? LANA?!" Dean screamed as he followed the trail of blood to a closed door. When he opened it he wanted to kill. Blood. Blood everywhere. And Sammy his brother tied to a chair by his wrists and ankles. And Lana. Poor Lana. She was hanging upside down by her ankles. Suddenly a sickly sweet British accent filled the room.  
"Hello Deano..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU JUST BEEN CLIFF HANGED BEOCH. Sorry I will sum up next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback. Hope you liked it! There will be more.


End file.
